


into the closet

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Consent Issues, Enemies to Lovers, Finger Sucking, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, M/M, hurry darling back into the closet!, still enemies tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19721098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Chase is loud, stupid, and stubborn. All of these being traits Shadowsan thinks will get him killed.He pulls Chase from danger and keeps him quiet and occupied.





	into the closet

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably stop writing fanfic on my phone, but I was at Pride and the parade hadn't started.

* * *

* * *

Shadowsan sank back into the shadow of the wall, scowling in irritation.   
The foolish french detective had blundered into the scene again, his loud voice echoing in the quiet halls.

I need to shut him up, thought Shadowsan. He did not imagine the idiot would be difficult to subdue, but he hadn't planned on an encounter with him. He would need to improvise.

Moving quietly - although with the racket Agent Devineaux was raising, he really didn't need to- Shadowsan tracked him through the halls. Perhaps when he found him, he would tell the fool just how easy he made himself a target.

Devineaux was standing out in the open, oblivious to the Sweepers moving in on him. His frustration was evident - he called for Carmen to reveal herself, cursing loudly as he spun in place.

It was almost too easy.

He caught the man by the back of his collar, jerking him hard backwards into the shadows, and covered his mouth before he could shout. With his other arm wrapped tightly around Devineaux's chest, Shadowsan man-handled to foolish detective towards a door down the hall.

The Sweepers heard nothing but the faint scrape of Devineaux's heels as he was pulled off balance, and the ringing silence left behind in the wake of Shadowsan's effective ambush.

The door was not locked. He pushed Devineaux through first, releasing his grip on the man's arms to carefully close the door behind them. He kept his hand firmly against Devineaux's obnoxiously loud mouth, holding him in an iron hold close to his shoulder.

Devineaux clawed ineffectively at his hand, but he could not shake Shadowsan's grip.

"Be silent, you fool." Shadowsan hissed in his hear, shaking him once. The agent stiffened against him, and his palm muffled a harsh cry.   
" I am not here for you. But they will do much worse then kill you, so be silent."

Devineaux struggled in his grip, protests muffled against Shadowsan's palm. He tsked; he should have known the man had not the common sense given to a dog. The only way to keep the fool quiet would be to distract him in a way he should not anticipate.

Or knock him out, added the more reasonable side of Shadowsan.

He tugged Devineaux firmly against his chest.  
"Either be silent, or I will silence you."

The agent tossed his head, yelling loud enough to be heard in the silence of the building despite Shadowsan's hand over his mouth.

Frustrated, he forced the agent against a wall, leaning his weight against the agent's back.

"I warned you," he hissed, and shoved his free hand down the front of Devineaux's slacks.

The man stiffened in suprise, for once mercifully silent. Shadowsan himself had a suprise on hand, as his fingers touched a hardness in Agent Devineaux's slacks.

The man had ceased his struggling, leaning his chest against the wall, one hand braced against it as the other held Shadowsan's wrist; he didn't pull him off, his shock seeming to make him quiet and shivering under Shadowsan's touch.

He had not intended it to go any farther then the initial touch, but the hot wash of breath against his palm, and the way Devineaux tilted his hips into his grip made him curious-the agent's hands were free, but he did not pull Shadowsan's away.

Slowly, he stroked him to full hardness, hand hampered by the restrictions of his pants. But Devineaux did not seem to mind; his lips parted against Shadowsan's palm in a smothered noise of pleasure, heat rising off his skin like he was blushing. It was almost a shame that it was too dark to see his face, he imagined it was quite a sight.   
With skin so fair as his, agent Devineaux was likely flushed pink.

Wet touch of tongue against his palm, and against his better judgement Shadowsan shifted his palm so he could feel Devineaux pant against his hand. The man made soft, needy noises, fingers digging into his forearm.

Shadowsan pulled Devineaux backwards, tilting his head back and pressed his knee between the man's legs; the effect was immediate. The agent shivered in his grip, pushing his cock into Shadowsan's hand as he held onto the sleeve of his kimono, tugging down on the fabric to pull Shadowsan's hand from his mouth.

Agent Devineaux was not a quiet man. He had no reason to think he would be any less loud during sex; rather then remove his hand, Shadowsan pressed two fingers past Devineaux's lips, and the agent moaned in response. His soft, hot mouth contrasted with the scratch of his stubble against the heel of Shadowsan's hand as he slowly fucked his fingers in and out, making Devineaux choke on his noises of pleasure.

The Frenchman seemed to like the dirty treatment, hard and leaking. It took a moment to yank his belt free on handed - a moment in which Devineaux protested the loss of his hand around his cock- but then he could shove down the agent's slacks. He stroked him faster once he had room to move his hand, and Devineaux seemed to be melting into his touch.

The agent pushed his hips into each stroke, his firm ass rubbing up and down Shadowsan's thigh; drool dripped down his wrist, but he didn't stop until Devineaux jerked in his grasp, gasping around his fingers, and came with a shuddering moan that Shadowsan could not quite covering.

His nails bit into Shadowsan's skin through his shirt, as Shadowsan milked him until he could cum no more, and the Frenchman sagged back against him, panting.

His was heavy, only the brace of his thigh seeming to keep him standing, and his head ripped back against Shadowsan's shoulder, sweat dampened hair brushing his neck.

"You could have... Just asked me to shut up," said Devineaux, voice gravelly. He nudged his nose against Shadowsan's jaw.  
Shadowsan hummed, wiping the spit onto Devineaux's jacket.

"I could have, yes." 


End file.
